


Getting Heated over Hugs

by RenaKat11



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Hulk Feels, Hulk is the only one around here not pissed off, I get angry, Paparazzi suck, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaKat11/pseuds/RenaKat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always that one scum-sucking interviewer who's just determined to make everyone's life suck. Frankly Tony has had quiet enough of this particular idiots digs on the Hulk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Heated over Hugs

“So,” the interviewer began, too-bright smile directed at Tony, “We’ve all seen the videos, but tell us the truth. Does the big guy like hugs as much as it seems?”

Tony laughed and smiled, a genuine twinkle in his eye, “Yes, in fact- and this is a direct quote from Jolly Green himself- ‘Hug better than smash!’” The gathered interviewers and Avengers (Bruce being absent) chuckled brightly. This particular press conference was going better than usual

One particular interviewer, one well known for being scum of the earth, piped up. “Aren’t you scared that thing will crush you?”

The laughter quieted, and Tony’s gaze chilled as it pierced the man. “No. because I’m not narrow minded.”  
“I don’t think you have to be narrow minded to see that it’s clearly dangerous.” The man pushed for a reaction, but Tony saw it a mile away.

“But you’d have to be blind to ignore the evidence to the contrary.” Tony Raised one hand, ticking off reasons, “Let’s see, where to start? Oh, helped save the world from hostile alien invasion, saved my life as I free fell from a portal leading to a nuclear explosion, has saved the lives of several other Avengers since, loves hugs-” 

“But Mister Stark,” He interrupted, much to Tony’s annoyance, “Hasn’t it killed civilians before? Sure, it can recognize your little team, but even an animal recognizes pack.” 

Against his better judgment, (little voice that it is) Tony launched into a tirade. “Alright, quit calling the Hulk an ‘it’ you little parasite-” Steve attempted to cut him off before he got out of hand, but Tony shook him off. “No, they need to hear this.” He snapped, leaning forward, jabbing a finger at the gathered crowd.

“Hulk is not a monster. He’s big, green, and insanely strong, but he’s anything but a monster. In fact, he bares more resemblance to a preadolescent child.”

“That’s preposterous-” The little tick interrupted again. 

“No!” He stood up abruptly, and with all the power of Ironman slammed his hands against the table, calling every last stray eye to the front of the room. “Do any of you know what the first thing the Hulk experienced was? Pain. And every time he’s been allowed out in his life- that remains constant, because all you see when you look at him is monster! Beast! Shoot it before it hurts us! But it never occurs to you that he never intended to. A child that is taught pain over and over early in life quickly learns defense.” 

Tony flinched, remembering his own childhood before continuing. “Of course one thing the Hulk has that most kids don’t is a way to defend himself. He is strong where the best any other kid can do is curl up, protect their head and ribs, and take it.” Tony paused and took a shuddering breath, trying to keep up his strong front as memories flooded his head. “So, when the world shot at him, he fought back, probably scared out of his mind, and you dare to call him the animal?” 

Staring around the room as that sunk in, he pushed on. “The reason the Hulk works so well with the Avengers is because at the Battle of New York, we were the first people to not shoot at him, to fight by his side instead of against him. We told him what was okay to smash and gave approval when he did, and every battle since he’ grown closer to us than family, because we gave him a chance and taught him that the world is more than pain. There is affection. You wanna know why the Hulk loves hugs? Why he loves every pat on the shoulder or brush of arms against him? Because it’s probably the first time in his life that he’s experienced anything besides pain and fear.” 

Dead silence. 

You could hear a pin drop. 

Then, a clap. Natasha, to one side, stood and started a steady applause, a rare and genuine smile in her face. From her it rippled out to the other Avengers, and like a force that couldn’t be stopped, it spread throughout the room until everyone was standing and clapping. Startled, Tony looked- really looked- at the people and interviewers gathered before him. Some had tears in their eyes as they clapped with whole hearted vigor, others clapped slowly, as if in shock and awe. As camera’s flashed and pens hurriedly scratched at pads, one solitary figure slunk out the door, shoulders hunched. 

The scum of the earth interviewer.

Tony smirked, because he definitely won this round.

**Author's Note:**

> I got all heated and made a thing, I hope you all like it!


End file.
